Forever Yours: GTA IV
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: One-shot: A sweet Niko/Jewel oc story! Niko loves her but Jewel wants him. When they met a year back, Niko knew she was someone special. Nothing to worry about just some sexual themes and slight language!


**A/N: I just miss Niko Bellic so much so I had to write another story about him. This time it's going to be a one-shot and this takes place a year and a half after he met Jewel. If you have read my story Messing With the Flames, you will know who Jewel is. I will be making a sequel to that story by the way, but as of now, please enjoy some cute Niko/Jewel fluff!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this story. I leave everything to amazing Rockstar and all that good stuff!** **

**Warnings: Language and sexual themes**

**Forever Yours: GTA IV **

**::**

She woke up next to the one she loved. Turning over to face him, Jewel brushed back her hair and stared with much admiration at the man who saved her life and took her in when she had nobody else to turn to. She put all of her weight on her arms that were stretched out before her, and let her fingers gently poke at Niko's bare shoulder.

His mouth hung open and soft incoherent words escaped. That was the usual thing in the morning. Niko was either snoring or whispering strange things in his sleep.

Jewel usually never bothered him when he was asleep but sometimes when it was too hard to resist, Jewel would trail a fingertip down the back of his head or she would very carefully nibble on his ear just to pass the time while he slept. Niko would shift or groan but never wake up. Jewel was very considerate when it came to letting others have their space. She looked back down at her lover one last time before making her way out of the warm sheets. All the movement though caused a lot of uncomfortable sensations in her bladder.

She put her arms around her belly and the need to urinate was strong. "Uh" she whimpered quietly and raced to the bathroom. She didn't bother to close the door; she pulled down her underwear and let it go. Seconds after she had fully emptied her bladder, her body went limp and she smiled out of relief.

"Too much damn soda," she reminded herself, pulling up her underwear and flushed the toilet. Just before leaving the bathroom, Jewel spun around to take a quick peek at herself in the mirror. She didn't care about all the filth that covered the glass just as long as she could see through it.

She flashed all of her teeth and used her two index fingers to spread each corner of her lips wider, trying to get a look, tilting her head this way and that, not fully aware that she was currently being watched. "Any cavities?" those words, and that gorgeous accent snapped Jewel from whatever trance she was in at the time and she dropped her hands, turning around to see Mr. Bellic. He stood there in the doorway with his hands tucked away in the pockets of his track jacket, sweat pants on his lower half, but nothing on the upper half.

"Uh, no, guess not," Jewel gave him an honest answer, smiling up at him with large almond eyes. Niko brought a hand out to her and brushed back some of her wild hair, making his way passed her to the toilet. Before he could take a piss, he gave her one of his looks and she left on cue, left in a fuss of course.

It's been a year now since they've been together, officially as a couple and yet, Jewel hasn't been allowed to see below Niko's belt. They have shared a few kisses, made out more than a few times but Jewel knew the feelings she had for him were real. She was no longer out on the streets, having sex with strangers for money. She was with Niko Bellic and wanted more of him that he was giving her.

When he returned to the main room, Niko noticed that the room was completely spotless. Jewel was always picking up things when she had no reason to. The bed was made, there were no dishes stacked all over the damn place, everything looked great. "Jewel, you didn't have to do all of this," he said aloud, while walking around, making sure everything was indeed dirt and filth-free. The shades on the windows were pulled up high, letting in the morning sunshine and the hot smell of coffee burned his nostrils, but in a good way.

He entered the open kitchen and found his little lover in nothing but a black tank top and dark blue Hanes boy shorts. She was standing over the counter, pouring some steamy, freshly brewed coffee into Niko's favorite mug with the broken handle.

He came close with a smile and put both of his large hands over her round shoulders, giving each one a good massage. His eyes looked over her at the dark liquid bubbling in his cup. "Smells very good," he commented on her wonderful work and let go of her, reaching for the mug. Just before he could even lay a finger near the counter, Jewel had snatched up his wrist with such unrealistic speed and pushed him backwards.

"I bet it does, Niko, but you know what else smells good?" Jewel was doing it again; she was giving him those dirty-girl eyes, licking her lips, using her words as an attempt to seduce him just like all the other failed times in the past. He rolled his eyes and put on a sweet smile, using his own strength to push against her.

"Tell me, I want to hear what your little mind has come up with this time," he cooed, jokingly of course and entered her personal barrier, with his wrist still in her grip. Their eyes met and she knitted her brows, giving him an awful look. She shoved at him and stormed out of the room. Niko dropped his arms limp at his sides and watched her leave. He was only playing but like all those other times, she wasn't. The Serbian man let out a sigh and took his cup of coffee anyway.

Walking into the main room again, he heard the bathroom door slam. It shook him a little but he took a sip from his black coffee and tried to leave it alone. Niko has never met a woman like Jewel and he is beyond glad that he had saved her from a life of sex and filth, but the man struggled with relationships. He loved her to death, almost like a child, but part of that love was sexual.

He wanted to get close to her but he felt like the time still isn't right. She just turned twenty a month ago. Niko took her out to dinner and they went to see a movie after wards, but when they got back to the apartment, that girl was on him in just seconds after walking inside. They kissed, held each other, et-cetera, et-cetera but other than that, they did nothing but drink a little and go to bed. Sooner or later, Niko's going to regret not listening to her needs. He could've lost her a year ago, but she was still here trying to break down his walls.

**.**

Niko's phone rang right as he sat down on the couch. He cursed and picked it up from the coffee table, already knowing it was either Roman or some man coming to kill him. It was Roman, that fat bastard.

"What is it cousin, I am busy drinking my coffee?" Niko piped up before Roman could even mumble a single word. He leaned into his lap and sipped from his mug, almost dropping it when Jewel came back out of the bathroom and slammed the door again, just to be an annoying little woman.

"Somebody had called me, saying they are looking for Jewel, this doesn't sound good no, but I told the man I had no idea where she was," Roman's tone was low and his words were a little rushed and Niko could tell he was anxious. That man was always full of anxiety. Niko put down his mug, pinched his temple and sighed heavily into the phone, not realizing his cell phone was still pressed to his ear.

"Don't worry about it cousin, just call me when you hear from him again," Niko commented, and he could already tell that Roman was much relieved from hearing those words. Niko did way too much shit for that man and all he gets in return are stupid trips to the bowling alley and strip joints. Roman said a few other words that Niko didn't really care for and they each said their goodbyes.

Niko leaned over and put his cell phone on the table, grabbing his cup, holding it by the rim. Jewel later crept back into Niko's view and he stopped her instantly.

"Cousin Roman just called me, he told me somebody is looking for you, what is that about, Jewel?" Niko asked, his tone slowly growing into something very vicious. Jewel narrowed her eyes at his sudden question and made her way towards him very cautiously. Niko wasn't a man to be messed with and she knew that. She loved him though and wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"I am just as confused as you, Niko, I have no idea what that is about," the little woman answered with true honesty, close enough to let her hands grab Niko's forearms. The older man looked down at her and gave his dark brows a sudden furrow.

Jewel moved herself even closer to him, their bodies brushing softly against each others. Their gazes met intimately and Niko licked his chapped lips, feeling the heat burn his skin beneath the sleeves of his jacket. "Jewel, I love you, but you are so young, I don't want to ruin everything we have now," Niko broke the silence with the painful truth. She didn't mind hearing it, but she would really love to forget it.

The look in her eye hardened and that sparkle he loved disappeared. Niko believed he kept her waiting too long and she looked like she was ready to crack any second. Her fingers around his thick forearm pinched deep into the material of his jacket, down to the sensitive skin and bone. "I need you Niko, you should know that!" the brown eyed woman cried out, pulling at his arms, causing his body to bend and draw close to her face. The sudden intensity and strength of her voice surprised him and Niko could only stare at her and watch her expression harden.

"I do know that Jewel, I do," he told her, his voice soft and the gap left between them had disappeared. Her lips were moist and painfully soft leaving Niko's the total opposite. He pulled an arm out from her grip and used his hand to snuggle against the dip in her neck, deepening the kiss.

Niko knew where this was all headed. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. It just didn't seem right. She was so young and had her whole life ahead of her while he was left a quickly aging foreigner, who already finished 30 plus years of his life and screwed it up. He wanted Jewel to do something with her life, find a decent job and meet a better man than himself.

"Follow me," Niko whispered to the young lady before him, wanting to desperately cling to her sweet lips again. Jewel's chocolate brown eyes brightened up at his soft pair of words and she did what she was told.

They ended up stopping in the bedroom. Niko didn't bother to shut the door. Their apartment was safe from wandering bums. With a beckoning finger, Niko had Jewel in his arms within a second. His lips quickly captured hers and she whimpered against him, letting her arms wrap carelessly around his neck. Niko fell back onto the bed and Jewel fell against him, letting her wavy hair flow freely beside his face, curling up into a puddle across the sheets. His hungry hands found the soft skin of her lower back, moving up and underneath her tank top.

Their lips never split. Neither of them wanted this to end. Opening his eyes, Niko carefully left her lips with a little wet smack and held onto her hips.

Eyes met eyes and she smiled like a child. Niko loved that smile and loved her. She was definitely unique. Too unique for a man like him. "Lay down," he carefully ordered, giving her hips a gentle squeeze.

Listening to his ever word, Jewel climbed off of him and maneuvered around so that her back was across the sheets, heavy in the weak mattress. Her heart was pounding painfully and anticipation was slowly dripping from her body into orbs soaking into the sheets.

She lay there like a priceless china doll; arms at her sides and big eyes practically begging for him. Niko breathed in carefully and let it back out against her neck, now hovering over the little woman. He wasn't good at all with this romance stuff but the passion build up in his chest was playing with his mind.

"How badly do you want me?" Niko's soft voice broke through the silence, his arms braced on either side of Jewel's head. He wanted an answer and she gave it to him without hesitation. "Very bad," she purred desperately, raising her hands towards his open chest, fingers trembling as they met his warm skin. That was enough to get Niko going. Lowering his head down to her neck, Mr. Bellic dropped his lips against the warm skin of Jewel's throbbing neck, leaving wet marks as he continued to travel.

His hands remained where they were but hers were so eager and dangerously excited, trying to peel Niko's jacket from his body. "Hold on," Niko let out a surprised chuckle and met her lips again, while wiggling himself free from his jacket, revealing all that his torso had to offer. Niko Bellic was a slim built man, but he was toned in all the right places and it made her smile.

**.**

It was finally happening. Jewel was naked and now, so was Niko. They continued to stare at one another, their warm bodies melting into each others.

It's been a very long time since Jewel has been with a man like this. Now that it was somebody she actually loved, it felt strange and so new to her. Niko was obviously nervous about the whole thing but he remained comfortable between her soft legs. His fuzzy chest slid down to her breasts and her legs bent to the knee. Niko kept his arms at her sides, the need and want to touch her powerful but he was doing his best to keep his animalistic intentions as far in the back of his mind as they could go.

Jewel smiled out of the blue and her small hands cupped Niko's face, raising his head up so she could see his eyes again. "Don't be scared, Niko," her words were careful and his fingers playfully rubbed at her sides, going over each one of her ribs. "I'm not scared, Jewel, I don't deserve you," he continued to roll over her ribs, feeling goosebumps form underneath his touch and their eyes captured each others. His brows furrowed and he rested his forehead into the nook of her neck.

She let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close against her. Her heart was beating loud and so was his.

"Don't say that," she told him, squeezing her arms tighter on purpose. She felt his hot breath against her throat as he sighed. Her legs tangled themselves tightly around his upper waist and her body shook. She really needed him.

The air around them was hot. Her skin sparkled in little sweat beads and he pushed himself up on his arms to see her again. Niko slowly pulled his body up further on Jewel's until he could feel the heat between her soft thighs brush against his lower abdomen. She was definitely ready for him; with one hand over her cheek, his thumb rolling across her bottom lip, Niko used the other and caressed her stomach.

He looked down momentarily and saw two little freckles on either side of her belly button. Cute. It made him smile.

"I want you Jewel," Niko cooed and pressed his lips deep into her cheek, reaching out with one arm to the side pf the bed, and once his fingers met the hardness of the nightstand, he continued to kiss her and pulled open the drawer, fumbling for a condom.

Niko always made sure to be safe in these kind of predicaments. He pulled it out of the drawer, didn't bother to close it and hoisted himself up on his arms. Jewel saw the condom in between his fingers and she took it from him. Niko was about to defend himself and snap, but when he saw her tear open the package, he managed to calm his nerves and relaxed against her.

"I love you Niko," she told him while holding the condom, their gazes meeting again. Niko nodded his head and kissed her forehead. "I know you do, Jewel," Niko whispered and positioned himself so that he was now on his knees before her, not so anxious or nervous about his body. Her eyes were curious and excited. She saw his penis and it was hard, standing right against his lower abdomen. He looked great, healthy and the hair that covered him was just enough. It made her bit her bottom lip like a lustful school girl.

She too got to her knees and reached forward with the condom. His eyes were on her as she carefully wrapped his length in clear wet latex. Her hands looked smaller around his dick, but it didn't seem to bother either of them.

"Lay down," he ordered, making sure to keep his tone soft. He had no idea what she enjoyed in the bedroom though, so being soft could be something she either liked or didn't like. As she fell backwards, Jewel smiled and placed her arms just slightly above her head, giving him an entire view of her breasts. The look on his face told her that he was definitely enjoying the view and giving him room by splitting her legs, Jewel curiously watched him wiggle himself between them, dropping both of his hands on either side of her head.

"Niko," the girl beneath him cried out, eagerly wrapping her legs around him, the heel of her feet just above his ass. Her fingers met his arms and dug dangerously into his flesh.

He leaned down and tilted his head for room to kiss her. Her lips were still soft and it made his skin burn. This moment, these feelings and sensations they were giving each other was all they needed to know they really belong to each other. No other woman made Niko feel this loved in bed. He loved Kate McReary and enjoyed the time he spent with her, but he didn't get a chance in bed with her. Jewel was very special.

"I'll be gentle, little one," that smooth accent of his really made her skin crawl, obviously in a damn good way, especially when he sweet talked her.

Positioning himself, Niko sat upright, still keeping his arms braced on each side of her lovely face and once the tip of him slid in, he let out a breathless whimper and her little actions caused him to burrow the rest of his swollen self inside of her.

He looked down at her and took in every little detail and expression her face would twist into when he moved. Some part of him felt awful, felt disgusting; she was only twenty years old, but the love she shared with him and the way he made her feel made him want to stay like this. Her nails raked down his arms as she cried out to him, arching her back.

Niko was a tad confused at her crazy movements. He was barely moving yet and her cries told him that she wanted him to pick up the damn pace.

He listened to her body and her whimpers and did what she wanted him to do. The little woman felt tighter than he had imagined in the beginning and it felt good the way her walls would clamp down on him. His fingers gripped the sheets and those hips of his were knocking like crazy into her. Sex was something he hasn't had in a very long time. Soon, their bodies were coated in a blanket of sweat. Jewel was still on her back. She must really enjoy missionary, seeing as they have been going at it like dogs, not yet getting tired.

The mattress groaned and the headboard hit the wall. Now there was no reason for the neighbors to get angry at the sound of love-making next door. Their breathing matched and they rocked hard against each other, letting out such desperate sounds. Jewel seemed to be crying out the most and that's what Niko liked. "Uh, Jewel," Niko gasped and dropped his head into the nook of her neck, licking at the wet skin of her throat, pressing his tongue hard against her pulse point. She clawed the hell out of his back, dragging her hands down until she met the muscled flesh of his ass. She was short but she could still extend her arms and grab onto his ass, hugging him against her.

Suddenly, she began to feel more of him. She was instantly forced to drop her arms at her sides once Niko reached underneath of her little ass and hoisted it up, angling her so that she could feel a deeper penetration.

It worked and she was desperately begging for more with tears in her eyes and a wet smile on her lips. Niko grinned down at her and kissed her neck, pounding her even harder. Niko didn't want this to end, but he could tell the end was very near.

**.**

After it was over and their breathing had went soft, Niko looked down at her weak form, little body glistening in sweat and smiled. "I love you too Jewel," and with those words whispered, Niko leaned into her and placed a full kiss on her lips. It was a sweet and yet painful kiss. Something about it made Jewel's skin tighten.

She was scared she was going to lose him. He quickly dressed himself and put Jewel's clothes on the bed beside her. She just lay there in their hot sweat, trying to sleep, while trying to relive the way he felt inside of her just moments ago.

Once that front door opened and came to a close, Jewel didn't need to open her eyes to feel those tears swell in the corner of her eyes. The tears came so fast and so did the pain in her chest. She knew he was gone; he wasn't going to come back. He told her to live her life the way she wanted to, with the man she needed, start a family but she didn't want or need any other man but Niko.

She didn't need anybody at all but that dangerous man. She cried herself to sleep, but after waking, she felt a smile form across her lips that tasted like him and pressed her face into his pillow. His scent never left, and this pillow, these sheets were never going to lose that smell, no matter how many washes; she could never forget anything about him.

**::**

**E/N: Well, there you have it. It was a sad ending but don't worry. There will be a sequel to my Messing with The Flames story. This was just a one-shot I wanted to try out! I hope you guys enjoyed it and continue to read my many stories! Bye-bye!**


End file.
